


Eros: Une autre histoire d'amour

by Woshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Gentleman Victor Nikiforov, Lady Katsuki Yuuri, Personification of Eros, Rival Relationship, Seduction, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Top Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Victorxyuri, Victuri, ViktorxYuuri, Vikturi, viktuuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woshi/pseuds/Woshi
Summary: [Conte] Nous connaissons l'histoire de l'Eros de Viktor; Un homme voyage de ville en ville pour séduire les femmes, puis les rejeter après s'être lassé d'elles. Puis il en rencontre une, la plus belle de toute, qu'il peine à séduire mais tombe au final dans ses bras, connaissant le même traitement que les autres. Classique.Mais alors, que peut bien raconter l'Eros de Yuuri?





	Eros: Une autre histoire d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! J'inaugure ma venue dans sur AO3 avec une fanfic atypique (pour changer) qui n'est pas à proprement parler du Viktuuri (ne partez pas!) mais une interprétation personnelle de l'histoire que pourrait bien raconter Yuuri à travers son patinage sur le thème de l'Eros. Les personnages invoqués ici sont donc en quelque sorte originaux.
> 
> Je me suis inspirée également d'un petit comic qui personnalisait justement cette femme à laquelle il s'identifiait. C'est aussi une sorte de réponse à la version de Viktor, donc j'espère vous pourrez lire ce couple à travers les lignes. Bref, beaucoup de choses en même temps, mais ça m'inspirait pour écrire une histoire originale en attendant d'écrire une fic plus canon x).
> 
> Bonne lecture ~

Dans une contrée lointaine, au sein d'une petite ville connue pour ses délices et ses paysages somptueux, habitaient deux soeurs.

La première, l'ainée, était connue pour sa beauté inqualifiable de tous les habitants. Sa peau était d'une blancheur lactée, avec laquelle ses deux lèvres rouges et pulpeuses contrastaient fortement. Elle avait un regard noisette transperçant et taquin, souligné par de longs cils volumineux et toujours légèrement maquillé d'or pour rehausser leur couleur. Pour accentuer encore plus sa pâleur qui ferait jalouser les plus gracieuces statues d'ivoire, elle coiffait toujours longs cheveux noir de jais en arrière pour qu'on ne voit que son visage dès qu'on la rencontrait. Le noir était sa couleur de prédilection, au point que sa garde-robe en était remplie.

La deuxième, la cadette, était beaucoup plus discrète et gracile, surtout appréciée pour sa vertu et son dévouement envers le grand-père des deux jeunes filles. Pieuse et modeste, elle consacrait sa vie à aider les miséricordieux de tout âge pour avoir leur salut aux yeux du seigneur. Contrairement à sa soeur, son apparence était pure et immaculée et dépourvue de tout orgueil d'attirer les regards. Habillée discrètement de longues tuniques fermées, tout en blanc, seuls ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux de la couleur d'un ciel dégagés laissaient profiter aux gens son aspect angélique.

Ces deux femmes étaient connues, l'une pour le coeur des hommes qu'elle faisait chavirer, l'autre pour ceux auxquels elle apportait soulagement de la misère de ce monde.

La ville était un lieu relativement tranquille, profitant du commerce pour vivre aisément sans négliger l'agriculture, dans un pays en bon terme avec ses voisins, rien ne semblait vouloir perturber, ni le quotidien, ni la paix. Et pourtant un jour d'été, un étranger bien mystérieux arriva en même temps qu'une poignée de voyageurs de l'intérieur d'un carrosse venu d'on ne sait où. Si ses accompagnateurs furent vite de passage, ou oubliables dans leur installation, ce ne fut pas le cas pour lui. Semblant rester dans la ville pour le moment, il attisait cependant les curiosités.

En partie parce qu'il était très élégant et charmant, et que bon nombre de femmes du village commençaient à s'intéresser à lui.

L'homme ne semblait pas froid à ces démonstrations, bien au contraire. La première femme qui vint vers lui fut couverte de compliments et de promesse, et la demoiselle ne put que succomber à ses émotions. Le bel homme s'était emparé de son coeur en un clin d'oeil, et déjà la voilà entre ses bras à se donner à lui. Et pourtant le lendemain, ses espoirs et rêves furent brisés par cet Apollon qui lui, semblait ne pas avoir de coeur. Les joues auparavant décorées de pourpre accueillirent des larmes et jamais il ne revit la belle.

Ce premier cas aurait dû être un avertissement pour les prochaines, et pourtant il n'en fut rien.

Les femmes se succédèrent les unes derrière les autres, malgré les rumeurs qui commençaient à entourer le fruit de leur convoitise au fur et à mesure que les coeurs brisés s'accumulaient. Il les séduisait, les faisait sentir comme des princesses le temps d'une nuit, leur faisant rêver d'une vie merveilleuse où elles seraient reines comblées, pensant être la seule et unique exception de toutes celles passées avant elles. Puis lorsque la nuit laissa place au matin, elles se réveillaient douloureusement de leur illusion. Un lit vide. Une rose. Un mot doux d'excuse.

Et de sombre regrets, teintés du vague espoir que ce n'était peut-être qu'un malentendu. Avant de chuter définitivement de leur nuage à la vue de leur bien-aimé au bras d'une autre.

Mais qu'avait-il donc pour continuer à attraper de nouvelles victimes sans que ça ne ternisse sa chasse malgré sa réputation qui s'alourdissait? Personne n'avait de réponse. Ses magnifiques yeux glace, son sourire en coeur, ses cheveux soyeux, son exotisme nordique, son talent pour la danse et les mots. Tout cela et bien plus encore faisait que non seulement on oubliait ses fautes, mais en plus on les lui pardonnait. On espérait, quand il saluait, en tant qu'ancienne conquête, qu'il se souvienne, qu'il veuille de nouveau une aventure, sans jamais s'offusquer.

La situation devenait inquiétante pour bon nombre d'habitants.

Cet homme qui séduisait leur femme, leur fille, était considéré comme un ennemi, mais malheureusement intouchable. Aucun ne voulait devenir ennemi des femmes pour avoir tué celui des hommes. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore vu leurs compagnes happées dans les filets angoissaient qu'elle soit la prochaine, car le vaurien n'avait pas encore fait tout le tour de la ville. Il prenait son temps pour visiter chaque rue, chaque quartier, afin de s'assurer de n'avoir manqué aucune membre de la gent féminine. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Le grand-père des deux soeurs aussi s'inquiétait pour ses petites filles. L'ainée en particulier, redoutait que cet homme, dont les rumeurs étaient bien sûr parvenues à ses oreilles, ne s'en prenne à la pureté de sa cadette. Qui sait jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour satisfaire son désir, et son orgueil. Le séducteur devait être puni, et surtout arrêté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, aussi elle prit sa décision. Elle, et elle seule par sa beauté fatale, serait capable d'accomplir cet exploit que de lui donner une leçon.

Elle le ferait tomber sous ses charmes, puis elle le jetterait comme il avait jeté ces pauvres malheureuses.

Ainsi elle vint à la rencontre de l'homme en une belle journée ensoleillée. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était vêtue de sa plus belle robe noire, moulante et résillée sur certaines parties, très bouffante et doublée et froufrou rouge. Elle était également parée de pierres argentées qui brillaient sous la lumière de l'astre. En la voyant s'approcher, l'inconnu n'eut pas besoin d'essayer de deviner qui elle était. Son visage parfait et son air appétissant ne laissaient supposer aucun doute. Elle était l'ainée de ces deux soeurs dont on lui vantait tant la beauté pour l'une, la vertu pour l'autre.

Ainsi commença le début d'une guerre cordiale entre les deux adversaires.

Sans même avoir besoin de spécifier les termes du contrat, ils surent tous deux les règles du jeu. La séduction avant tout. Le premier à tomber amoureux est le perdant.

L'homme était assez sûr de lui, car aucune femme ne lui avait jamais résisté et celle-ci était terriblement intéressante. D'abord parce que jamais il ne connut pareille beauté alors même qu'il avait voyagé si longtemps. Ensuite parce que le défi même qu'elle représentait ne rendrait le moment où elle se céderait à lui que plus délectable. Cette femme que visiblement personne dans ce village ne réussit à charmer, il serait le premier à le faire. Il leur volerait ce joyau inestimable comme ultime trophée de son séjour.

Ainsi les jours passèrent pendant lesquels les deux multiplièrent les galanteries.

Des fleurs, très souvent des roses rouges, pleuvaient sur le palier de la femme chaque fois qu'elle recevait sa visite. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle décorait alors ses cheveux de ces fleurs et le remerciait tendrement d'un sourire envoutant. Puis ils se promenaient en ville pour se narrer des histoires, parfois personnelles, parfois idylliques, afin de donner à l'autre ce qu'il aimerait le plus. Parfois, un rafraîchissement était proposé, parfois, une boutique était visitée, avec un cadeau à la clef. Des fois, la femme se sentait faible et avait besoin de support, et des fois, l'homme devait la protéger d'un danger immédiat en la serrant contre lui.

Et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre trouvaient que cette bataille-là était particulièrement éprouvante.

Les mots flatteurs étaient projetés contre des murs qui semblaient pourtant inébranlables. Un soupire émit de lèvre gonflées et rouges. Des doigts fins qui remettaient une mèche ébène derrière l'oreille. Des yeux de braises affamés. Une poitrine qui se gonflait contre un torse tout aussi bombé. Des mains qui s'enlaçaient. Des bras qui se saisissaient. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en sortait troublé, au mieux amusé, mais trouvait toujours la réponse à l'attaque lancée pour contre-attaquer ensuite. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi dur, non de ne pas céder, mais de faire céder l'autre.

Une beauté ravageante contre un charme destructeur.

Personne ne voulait laisser entrevoir la moindre faille.

Les spectateurs de tout cela étaient partagés entre l'admiration et l'intrigue.

L'ainée des deux soeurs était en effet connue pour n'avoir laissé aucun homme entrer dans son coeur, et pourtant bon nombre avaient tenté en vain. Elle en revanche en avait kidnappé, parfois même sans le faire exprès. Bon nombre rêvaient de pouvoir faire sien cette femme insaisissable qui ne s'était, jusque-là, jamais intéressé à eux tout en leur faisant miroiter un cruel espoir d'intérêt par une ouverture farouche mais réservée. Elle laissait le feu naître sans le retenir, pour ne faire souffrir que davantage ses soupirants.

Cet homme était le premier à susciter réellement de l'intérêt chez elle, aussi tous étaient curieux de savoir à quel point elle pouvait rester insensible au sexe opposé.

Assez longtemps pour rendre le représentant de ce dernier de plus en plus frustré et impatient. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait fougueux dans ses avances, et plus la demoiselle lui répondait avec cette même hardiesse. Une main baisée. Un doigt coureur sur la joue. Une mèche de cheveux attrapée au vent. Un bouton de col de chemise refait. Alors que les sorties ne furent que bon enfant au départ, leur rapprochement était de plus en plus accentué, au point qu'il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'on ne les vît pas ensemble au moins une fois.

Si on ne connaissait pas la bataille dans laquelle ils étaient engagés, on aurait pu croire à un jeune couple, mais il n'en était rien.

Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place dans ces échanges de plus en plus soutenus. Malgré tout, cela devint une habitude de les voir flirter en public, et également une certaine appréciation de la part des habitants. Car tant que cette sublime femme occupait l'homme dans sa mission, ce dernier n'avait plus aucun temps à consacrer aux autres femmes. Après tout, il faisait les choses proprement, et jamais il ne se permettrait de charmer deux filles en même temps. Ce serait terriblement inconvenu.

Un beau jour caniculaire, alors qu'ils étaient assis en terrasse, la main de l'une posée sur la table, la main de l'autre la recouvrant pour la caresser du pouce, la nouvelle tomba.

Un bal dansant . Le besoin d'un cavalier. La promesse d'une compagnie jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Tout cela allait cesser ce soir, tel était le plan des deux tourtereaux qui virent là une occasion unique pour faire chavirer le coeur de l'autre. Tous deux se savaient fragilisés à force de trop longtemps camper sur leur position. L'homme n'aurait jamais pensé que cela durerait aussi longtemps, et même s'il avait réussi à attraper quelques moments de faiblesse, ces derniers étaient si rares que ça en devenait incroyable. Cette femme était incroyable. Pas uniquement pour sa beauté, mais pour sa volonté, il ne pouvait nier qu'un certain respect pour elle naissait en lui.

Le soir arrivé, ils se préparèrent chacun afin d'être parfaits, et tel un conte de fées, le galant vint chercher sa princesse pour l'accompagner aux festivités. Quand ils arrivèrent, une étrange ambiance se forma autour d'eux tandis que les invités les laissaient passer comme s'ils étaient le roi et la reine. Formaient-ils un couple si atypique? Ou bien eux aussi avaient senti que ce moment serait décisif dans cette lutte sans merci? Peu importe, ils étaient tous deux satisfaits d'avoir un publique pour assister à leur triomphe.

L'orchestre su ce qu'il fallait faire, et un tango commença entre les deux adversaires.

Des corps enflammés se déchainant l'un contre l'autre. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Personne d'autre n'arrivait à surpasser cette énergie qu'ils extériorisaient ensemble. Bientôt, la salle entière leur fut dédiée, et personne à part eux-mêmes ne bougeait pour regarder ce spectacle. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder à l'autre la domination de la danse. Les pas s'enchaînaient, leurs torses se frottaient plus que de raison, se tenant fermement pour s'empêcher de fuir ou de tomber alors que la musique devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une seconde, oubliant jusqu'à l'univers qui les entourait. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cette personne en face à envouter, à emprisonner et à faire céder. Même à travers leur sombre vêtement, ils sentirent la peau enflammée de l'autre, alors qu'une petite pellicule de sueur commençait à se former sur leur visage sous l'effort démesuré qu'ils donnaient pour une simple danse. Une danse qui, alors qu'elle avait commencé en combat, ressemblait de plus en plus à une chorégraphie entre deux partenaires.

Le paroxysme atteignit bientôt son point le plus haut, plus que jamais proche l'un de l'autre, ils conclurent par une pause, le visage proche l'un de l'autre, la femme cambrée et l'homme la tenant au-dessus du sol tandis qu'elle avait passé une main derrière sa nuque. Puis elle avait rapproché son visage pour lui faire humer son parfum. Un fort parfum de rose qui lui fit tourner la tête, au moins autant que ce souffle chaud contre ses oreilles.

Un silence.

Un regard.

Un échange.

Cède.

Cède-moi.

Abandonne.

Ces mots non prononcés étaient si palpables que l'air en devint irrespirable.

L'homme fixa la belle qui ne perdait, ni sa volonté, ni ses yeux de braise. Même dans cette position, même après cette danse, même quand il la tenait comme cela, elle restait combattante et imperturbable. Une telle beauté, si ardente, et pourtant si froide à ses avances, ça en devenait hypnotisant. Oui, c'était cela, hypnotisant, envoutant. Depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il sut qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'elle serait aussi insaisissable que le temps lui-même. Un défi à la hauteur de son incroyable personne? Non.

Un défi bien trop haut, même pour les dieux, face à une créature pareille.

Il se redressa alors, l'aidant par la même occasion, puis saisit sa main pour la baiser une nouvelle fois sous le regard de tous. Dans ses yeux, tout orgueil, toute présomption de séduction avaient disparu alors que la femme restait impartiale. Devant une telle réaction, il attira alors la main jusqu'à sa joue afin qu'elle le caresse. Il voulait sentir le toucher de cette femme, et bien plus encore que ses mains, bien plus encore que son corps. Il se sentait touché au plus profond de lui, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Tout le monde fut choqué de le voir s'agenouiller en face d'elle pour saisir un pan de sa robe et le baiser à son tour comme la plus précieuse des étoffes. Encore une fois, la femme regarda cela d'un oeil désintéressé, bien qu'on pût deviner un léger sourire triomphant au coin de ses lèvres écarlates. Cet homme perdait sa dignité en public pour elle. Cet homme enfin goûtait à l'humiliation qu'il avait fait connaître à toutes ses soeurs. Cet homme savait enfin quel poison il faisait ingurgiter à chacune de ses victimes.

Alors qu'il voulut lui saisir la main, il la déroba gracilement, refusant alors son affection.

Cruelle. Si cruelle.

Elle avait gagné.

Tous deux le savaient.

Mais aucun n'avait prévu de ce qui se passerait une fois la paix revenue. Allait-elle le rejeter, comme il aurait prévu de le faire s'il avait été vainqueur? C'était ce que tous attendaient de sa part après tout. Femme tentatrice, mais jamais magnanime, la vengeance lui tendait les bras. Il suffisait simplement d'un geste de plus pour mettre fin à cette relation conflictuelle. Et pourtant, à la surprise de tous, rien ne vint. Car après tout, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres femmes, et elle voulait lui infliger une punition à la hauteur de ses efforts pour s'investir.

Elle se pencha alors pour lui caresser du bout des doigts ses lèvres tentatrices qui imploraient sa grâce. Son sourire s'étira alors d'autant plus.

_Maintenant, tu ne regarderas que moi, et uniquement moi._

_Je ne te laisserai plus te détourner._

_Je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner._

_Parce que ton coeur et ton corps sont miens désormais._

_Tu m'appartiens._

_A jamais._

A compter de ce jour, plus aucune femme devint la victime de cet homme.


End file.
